In integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing and other industries, processes that require the use of one or more gases within a processing chamber are typically very sensitive to variations in the properties of the gas(es) including the composition and/or the concentration. For example, atomic layer deposition (ALD) and atomic layer etching (ALE) processes use processing chambers to deposit an atomic layer of material onto a semiconductor wafer and etch an atomic layer of material off of a semiconductor wafer, respectively. During processing (i.e., during ALD or ALE), a first gas and a second gas (also referred to as precursors) are pulsed in sequence into a processing chamber and purged from the processing chamber between each of the pulses. By repeatedly exposing the surface of a semiconductor wafer within the processing chamber to the two gases during separate pulses followed by purges, discrete self-limiting reactions are allowed to occur, thereby resulting in the deposition (or, if applicable, the etching) of an atomic layer of material. Variations in the composition and/or concentration of these gases can lead to wafer-to-wafer variations, which can in turn lead to faults. To avoid such wafer-to-wafer variations, advanced process control (APC) (e.g., proportional-integral-derivative (PID) feedback control) techniques can be performed. However, current APC techniques may not be sufficiently precise and/or may not be cost-efficient.